Printing systems have evolved into a continuous process requiring multiple press units and, therefore, necessitating the ability to combine the press units either in-line or stacked. To date, the method employed to obtain the continuous printing process required the designing and manufacturing of separate units for adaptation to each other.
The present invention is directed to a modular support frame having a specific constructional shape allowing for interchangeability. A pedestal provides stackable supports for the frames as well as to a base unit singularly or in a stacked condition.